Punishment
by EnyoAzul
Summary: A brief scene in the life of Ron and Draco in a universe where they chose the Dark Lord's side and he wins.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm just playin' with her characters.

* * *

The only thing that shone in the dark little living room was five balls of light each being admitted from a different wand tip. The team of five could smell homemade bread, baby powder, and just a hint of lavender; homely scents. Scents that didn't seem to know that there was world war outside or blood spilled on the street. The steps on the staircase didn't creak which was odd for an older house. The top landing was quiet and just as dark as the previous room. There were three doors here: the master bedroom, the child's room, and presumably a restroom. The five made their way toward the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. The moonlight lit the bedroom more than any other rooms the team had visited so far that night. The shortest, a woman, was the first to enter. She was followed by a taller figure who shared her squashed face, and behind him was a tall skinny man with black hair that shown almost greasy in the darkness. After the dark haired man the final two entered; the first one's blond hair stood out against the darkness, the other one had such fiery red hair that it looked almost blood-like.

"Did the Master say to kill them?" the redhead asked quietly. The blond jumped in surprise.

"Of course, Weasley." Theodore Nott said brushing his dark hair out of his face, "otherwise we'd just collect the chickens outside and go."

"He wants the cats too." Said Amycus as he surveyed the bedroom more closely.

"He spoils that snake, rotten," Alecto pouted.

"Where's the woman?" Draco Malfoy asked nodding toward the bed where a lone male figure lay.

"Shit."

"No!" Someone whispered in surprise behind them. The team turned collectively. The petite woman was wearing only a short dressing gown. Her brown hair was limp, and her green eyes wide with fear.

"Crucio!" Ron Weasley's face contorted as he sent the little woman's body into the air with painful-merciless seizures. The woman's screams filled the previously silent hall. Draco turned toward the husband who had shot straight up and reached for his wand.

"Expeliarmus!" Shouted Theodore.

"Sorry," Alecto said, "No, wait. Not sorry, Mudblood. The Dark Lord gave you a chance to do some good for him but you refused. You and your family are worthless to him now. None of you have any reason to live. Avada Kedavra!"

"I know your sadistic, Weasley," Amycus shouted over the top of the woman's continued screams, "but we don't have time for torture games so either kill her now, or fuck her quickly and then kill her."

"I," Ron dropped the curse and the woman fell to the ground sobbing in pain. The baby's cries- quieter than the screams- now filled the air.

"Are you going to fuck her or not?" Theodore said in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Please!" The woman begged.

"No, I don't get horny for Muggle filth." Said Ron coldly.

"Oh please, my baby!"

"Okay. Avada Kedavra!" Theodore cried.

"Getting better at it, finally." Alecto snorted. She shot Draco a humorous look, "Would you like to kill the baby?"

Amycus laughed, "Ha. Him? Kill? I'm surprised he hasn't fainted, yet."

"I haven't fainted in half a year!" Draco said defensively.

"Pfft. I don't know why the Dark Lord doesn't just kill you. You're pretty worthless." Alecto said.

"I'm not worthless. I've come up with some brilliant plans in the last year! Maybe I don't kill with indifference like you but I could kill if I wanted to…"

"With indifference? Of course I kill these _things_ with indifference. I don't give a fuck about Muggles or Mudbloods like you obviously do."

"I don't care about them! I'd kill them in an instant. Without a second thought."

"Aren't we supposed to be doing a job and not questioning the Dark Lord's choice in help?" Theodore said with an irritated voice.

"Yes. Malfoy, come on, you're killing the baby."

"Do it!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Alecto and Amycus laughed as the babies form lit up in a blast of green light. Draco distinctly felt Ron's hand touch his elbow comfortingly. He shook his partners hand away. This was torture and he wanted the comfort but he couldn't.

This was his punishment. This was _their_ punishment for choosing the wrong side and letting the Dark Lord win the war against Potter.


End file.
